


How To Search the Internet

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Hooked by a Swan [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Afternoon delight, Couch Sex, F/M, Post-Series, Smut, red jacket turn on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Intrigue has got the better of Killian Jones on his day off and has decided to put some of the teachings of Henry to the test.  Only, he gets caught by his wife, Emma Swan.





	How To Search the Internet

_Porn. Pornography. Adult entertainment. Adult movies._

Whichever way you wanted to swing it, the concept had baffled Killian for a while. The modern world had little in terms of ways to release some pent up tension, especially after such a long time out at sea with a ship full of other men. Unless you were that way inclined, which Killian had also come to realise was not such a frowned upon practice nowadays.

Back in his day, when a man wanted to release his constrictions, he would visit a tavern and take home a wench. Or he would visit a whore house and pay a woman for her services. As it turned out in this realm, both of those things happened but were not as readily discussed. Especially if a man was also married.

Killian had no intentions of visiting either now that he was a happily married man, but his wonderment for porn had only increased. Sex was prevalent in this realm, and it was used for many things. Selling produce, coercion, even for entertainment in both media and literature. Sex was everywhere.

And there was a thing called 'the internet' which he did not fully understand, except when Henry had once shown him how to 'google search'. It seemed to Killian like treasure hunting, only there was no getting dirty digging holes, soaked through from a storm or another pirate trying to find the same thing. It also turned out that 'treasure' in the realm he had decided to make his home, meant many things.

Emma Swan, now his loving wife, was his treasure. For his entire life, Killian had sought out the missing piece of his soul, and at one time he thought he had found it. Only Milah was another man's wife, and she had a child, and as much as she seemed to enjoy the open seas, she was a land lover at heart. You are born into the ocean, its murky green waves calling you like a siren each time you docked for supplies. Since meeting Emma, Killian had become land locked, drawn to the Terra firma because she was his siren.

The ocean had always called to Killian, but he rarely thought about it these days. He had the Jolly Roger, his beloved ship, docked securing in the Storybrooke harbour. Luckily, Maine was a state with a coastline, and Killian and Emma had decided to make their home here after their marriage, so he could still enjoy the odd jaunt out to sea. Killian often took Henry, and even though the lad was more than capable of shrugging off his step father's interests, he didn't. And Killian loved him for it.

Which is why he had gone to Henry first, when he had needed help with one of the conundrums of this realm; the internet. Emma had skirted over the use of it briefly at work, but at home they had something called a 'laptop' and Killian wanted to conquer it. He had worked out the use of a 'cell phone', so how hard could it be? Killian wanted to search for porn, but he was acutely aware than at sixteen, Henry shouldn't know what it was, even if he probably did.

So he had started out his lesson small and innocent. Killian could already use a 'mouse', which despite its ridiculous name, did not resemble a pantry dwelling rodent. And he knew what a 'power button' was, could even navigate a 'desktop', but once he had clicked on the browser icon, he was lost. Henry had taken time out of some of his weekend teenager activities, to help him in his quest for knowledge.

_“You just need to click here...”_

_“But there are already words there...”_

_“They will disappear, don't worry.”_

_“And then?”_

_“Type in...”_

_“How do I capitalise the script?”_

_“It's not relevant.”_

_“How will this Google know what I desire?”_

_“Google is okay with lowercase, believe me.”_

_“Where does this Google live?”_

_“It's not a person, it's a search engine.”_

_“This is very confusing, lad.”_

_“You'll get it. What do you want to find?”_

_“Emma Swan.”_

Henry had outright laughed at him, which Killian had taken on the chin but had also taken to heart. It made him a little frustrated. How could a cell phone find Emma and give him the capabilities of conversing with her in real time, and the internet could not? Henry had made a comment about never searching for yourself online, but just to prove a point, he had leaned over Killian's lap and typed in his mother's name.

Killian's hopes were dashed when nothing appeared. No information. No photographs. Nothing. It was like Emma didn't exist in this realm. So, slowly so as not to misspell his own moniker, Killian had searched for himself. Again, the search came up sparse, only a few results that directed him to information about the surname 'Jones' and another for ancestry.

Without a second thought, and too fast for Henry to warn him, Killian had clicked on the ancestry hyperlink - he also knew that term by now - and the entire screen was flooded with half naked women, each in their own little box, but all blowing him a kiss and either sucking on their finger or winking at him. Henry blushed and had reached for the mouse, telling him that he had discovered something called 'Porn'.

_“Killian, that's porn.”_

_“It's what?”_

_“It's a pop-up. Or five. These are advertisements.”_

_“I must say, what this woman is advertising is enticing.”_

_“It's not real.”_

_“But it says this woman lives within 5 miles of our location.”_

_“I can assure she does not.”_

_“How can you be so sure, lad? She seems very eager to meet us.”_

_“Killian, really? Pornhub.com is not a real place. It only exists online.”_

_“Online?”_

Exasperated, Henry had shut down the laptop and excused himself for reasons unknown. Killian had just frowned, unable to fathom why a teenage boy would blush so hard at a short animation of a woman, but Henry had given nothing away. He had however, revealed a clue to the location of what Killian sought. A place. Another realm of possibility. Ponhub.com.

It wasn't long after that day that Killian decided that he would take a more in depth look at this pornography stuff. Emma was at work, and would surely call him on her lunch break as she did every day they worked opposing shifts. Not that that mattered any, because he was sure that Emma would enjoy porn as much as he would. They had a healthy sex life, not even waning a little after their marriage but from what he had learned so far, it seemed couples engaged in pornography much more than single people.

So, settling in on the couch in just his grey sweatpants, bare feet crossed and resting on the cool surface of the coffee table, Killian had booted up the laptop. The whirr of the harddrive was followed by a small beep, which Killing only recognised as an indication of him doing the right thing to start the device. What ever happened to writing a letter and talking face to face?

The next step was initiating the web browser. Killian knew how to do this because Emma had already shown him at work. And there was the previous incident with Henry and the 'pop ups'. Proudly, Killian could work out why they were named that all by himself. Navigating the search bar was now easier, and instead of typing in his name, or Emma's, Killian typed in the destination he desired;  _pornhub.com._

Killian pushed himself back into the cushions of the couch when the website loaded itself in front of him. The black background enveloped his screen and the orange highlights were barely noticed against the thumbnails - that means a smaller, clickable version of the actual sized picture or clip - of movies. There was so much to look at, so many types of engagements that Killian snapped the lid of his laptop closed quickly and let out a breath.

His groin twitched and his nipples pulled tight against his chest in a room that wasn't even cold. Was he aroused? Did something other than Emma get him hard? It seemed so, but he wasn't sure if that was the intention of this type of thing. As everyone was naked and you couldn't see many phalli' because they were plunged into most of the women on screen, Killian figured that was exactly the intention.

No wonder Henry had become embarrassed.

Killian rubbed at his groin, uncrossing his feet and shuffling his legs apart a little. He pressed his thumb to the laptop lid once more and with a gentle resistant creak, he peeled it open. Sure enough, the still images were still there, and Killian's eyes searched over them hungrily. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but it seemed there was quite a lot to chose from.

_Anal-angels. Stuffing her sweet little pussy. Getting the full treatment. Titty fuck and Cum. Cum Swapping sluts V._

Finally, Killian's eyes were drawn to a blonde woman, her hair in lose curls that rested on her bare shoulders. She had the largest green eyes accented with black eyeliner and was sitting back on her heels. Killian couldn't see the man who belonged to the cock she was holding, but she was very eager to enjoy it, teasing the tip around her lips. She reminded him of Emma, only a little more...dramatic.

Killian clicked on the video and instantly hardened in his sweatpants. Faux Emma's groans of pleasure filled his ears, and he was a little bit embarrassed by its intensity. In all of his tutorials, Killian had forgotten to ask how Henry how to turn the bloody volume down.

Surely, if he closed his eyes, her simple moans could be mistaken for Emma? No. He couldn't. There was no way he could replace the sensual sounds his wife made as they made love. Or as she pleasured him with her mouth. Or as he pleasured her with his. Killian was starting to see the appeal of porn, but did not understand why so many people wanted to find it.

Maybe these people were lonely? Maybe they didn't have the real thing to snuggle up to in bed at night. He figured that despite the absolute raw desire that was coursing through his blood right now, watching someone who looked like his Emma gobble down another man's erection was not what he wanted.

Killian clicked the tiny cross in the corner of the screen, and the video disappeared. His straining erection was still painfully evident, pressed warmly to the underside of the laptop. The tiny wheel of the mouse clicked softly as Killian scrolled downwards, his eyebrows raising at several more of the videos on the screen.

The soft ring of Killian cell phone made him jump and he dug his bare elbows into the couch, grabbing the edges of the laptop quickly. He glanced to the edge of the couch, Emma's caller ID flashing at him like an angry beacon. Killian reached sideways with a stretch and answered the call, pressing the phone to his ear in earnest.

“Swan,” he smiled into the mouth piece.

“Hey,” Emma said quickly, a little breathless. She was walking home, intent on surprising her husband with a little afternoon delight for their lunch hour. Her boots clicked against the pavement as she strode defiantly along the street. “You okay?”

“Aye,” Killian replied, eyes scanning over the screen once more. Maybe he could mute the video and have Emma fill in the void for him?

Emma frowned, a little suspicious by his reluctance to extend the conversation past one word answers. “Are you sure? Have I interrupted something?”

“No love,” Killian assured her, the innocence in her voice shooting straight to his groin. “Can I ask you a question?”

Emma flicked her hair behind her as she walked, reminding herself that a ponytail was probably better when the wind was so fierce. “Sure, anything.”

“What is...” Killian paused, looking at the word on his screen is disgust. It didn't look like how it was described. “...a creampie?”

Emma was taken back, stopping dead in the street. She cocked her head sideways, looking around her in case any passers by had heard his question. “I'm sorry, what?” Emma almost laughed out her words, feeling a combination of arousal threading through her bones and embarrassment.

“I'm just watching porn,” he smiled innocently.

“Jesus Christ,” Emma sighed, hiding her face in her hands as she smiled a tight lipped smile at a random passer by.

“Have you seen this? This...porn,” Killian said slowly, his words forcing the syllable from his lips darkly.

Emma blushed. “Stop saying porn,” she shook the thought from her head quickly. Killian watching porn had conjured up all sorts of images in her mind and none of them were chaste.

“Why? Do people of this realm not watch porn?” Killian suddenly lost his smile and his brow knitted together in a frown.

“Killian...” Emma warned with a soft sigh that made his groin tingle once more. It was her gentle way of telling him he was about to stumble into something of a social taboo.

“The internet is practically covered in the stuff,” Killian told her like a page from an encyclopedia. “I'd be surprised if...” but his words were cut short when she interrupted him abruptly.

“How are you...? I mean...”

“You mean to say the internet isn't my forte,” He smirked. Emma was so cute when she tried to be kind about his lack of knowledge surrounding the land without magic.

“Exactly,” Emma agreed with a nervous smile, setting one foot in front of the other and striding back on course.

“Swan, a man can learn many things, once he puts his hand to it,” Killian nodded at his own words.

Emma made a noise that Killian didn't quite recognise. It sounded like a mix between a gasp and a laugh, and it made her voice appear higher. “Please don't tell me you are putting a hand to anything.”

“Not without you,” Killian breathed softly, ignoring the now unwanted images of women he didn't care to know getting fucked by men he had no business in knowing.

“I'm on my way home for lunch,” Emma announced quickly but her voice was a little bit deeper than a few second ago. It had changed, was darkened by a desire and double meanings that Killian felt deep down in his belly.

There she was. The Emma he wanted. His Emma.

Killian closed the lid of the laptop and there was a dull smack as the two sides slapped together. He slid the still humming device from his lap and let it rest on the coffee table. As he leaned forward, he could feel his solid member poking into his stomach and he smirked to himself. “Can I prepare anything for your return to the homestead?”

“Well, what did you have in mind?” Emma smiled to herself, trying not to give away her eagerness to rush home with her expression. She was supposed to be the Sheriff and supposed to ooze character strength. Only right now, she was a teenager, rushing over to her boyfriend's house for a little afternoon delight, her heart pounding in her chest and her panties already slightly damp.

Killian settled back on the couch, slouching into the cushions and switched his cell phone to his other ear, pinning it to his head with his blunted arm. He slid his hand into the elastic waist of his sweatpants, toying with the firm, velvety flesh of his erection with a smirk. “Well, it is lunch time, love. Maybe you are hungry?”

Emma bit her lip, almost imagining the taste of his length in her mouth. Was she having phone sex with her husband whilst walking along the street? “I'm starving,” she whispered into the mouthpiece, her words drifting off seductively. Emma felt her nipples peak under her shirt at the mere thought of Killian and what he might be doing on the other end of the line.

“I have just the thing,” Killian smirked, his hand closing around his length.

“Yeah?” Emma's words slipped through her smile and the hair on the back of her neck pricked up as her skin flushed.

“Aye,” Killian almost whispered into the mouth piece, his voice dark and smooth as it trickled into her ears. “It's right here waiting for your attention.”

Emma practically ran the last block to the house, a chuckle escaping from Killian's lips as he heard her speed up. Emma's hair whipped around her face and her jacket squeaked at the shoulders and elbows. She was well out of sight of prying public eyes now and her cheeks flushed with pink as she sucked in the much needed breath from running.

“Why Swan, are you running?” Killian teased, his eyes flickering to his member, hot and soft in his hand. Killian imagined Emma's hot lips around his shaft and shifted a little in his seat.

Emma laid eyes on their house, pounding her feet against the white steps as she climbed them. Her boots clattered against the wood and Killian could hear them from the lounge, his boyish grin stuck to his face.

“Oh, Killian. I told you,” Emma cooed, thrusting her key into the lock and twisting it aggressively. She threw the door open and it slammed against the wall behind, the handle chipping a little of the paint from the wall. She hung up her cell phone, tossing it to the kitchen table and then spinning to face her husband, slouched carelessly on the couch with himself in hand. “I'm starving.”

Killian barely had time to respond before Emma was seated between his feet on the floor in front of him. She shuffled into the edge of the couch, knees tucked under her. Emma licked her lips, grabbing onto Killian's cotton covered knees and pulling herself up a little so she was eye level with his lap.

Killian smirked, the burn in his stomach switching from one side to the other as his arousal surged through him. “Is the lunch item to the lady's satisfaction?” He wiggled a brow and having tossed his phone already, Killian rubbed the skin behind his slightly pointed ear.

Emma pulled at Killian sweatpants and he lifted himself off the couch so she could tug his pants down. She flicked him a look up through her eyelashes and grinned. “Aye,” she copied his tone exactly and Killian's erection twitched and bobbed against his stomach.

Emma reached forward and finally put her hands on him. Killian hissed as she grabbed his length, closing her fingers around the ridged skin so slowly he thought he might explode. Emma began to move her hand and Killian sucked in an even deeper breath, the hair on his stomach standing to attention and a ripple of prickles moving all the way up to his chest.

“Fuck, Swan...” Killian muttered, his eyes fluttering closed and his head falling back against the couch. He let out a breath he had been holding and gulped hard. Emma watched his face, the bob of his adam's apple and the faint beads of sweat that had begun to appear on his hair line giving away his desire.

“And I haven't even had my meat course yet,” Emma purred, sucking of the fingers of her other hand.

Killian let out a nervous laugh. “You can...oh...eat anytime, love,” he gasped as she twisted her hand a little and felt him stiffen even more.

“I'd love to,” Emma smirked dirtily. Emma leaned forward, the tingle in her legs easing as she raised up on her knees and felt the warmth of his length against her face. Emma teased him a little more, puffing her hot breath across his tip and watching her hands ease his foreskin up and down over it slowly. Killian groaned, his jaw aching from gritting his teeth.

Emma licked over his pink tip quickly, flattening her tongue to him and savouring the taste of his clear, sticky pre-cum on her taste buds. Killian all but melted into the couch cushions and his eyes rolled back in his head.

“You shouldn't tease a man so much, Swan,” Killian moaned, trying his hardest to chastise her as she pressed her lips to the side of his length.

“Am I teasing you?” Emma smiled innocently, halting her hand at the top of her stroke, licking the underside of his length slowly and taking her time to taste him.

The muscle in Killian's face twitched again, his scruff moving around his jaw a little. “You know you are,” he lolled his head forward and looked down at her assaulting his erection, savouring it like an expensive meal.

“But I don't want to fill myself up too quickly,” she pouted, pressing her lips to his member and kissing from the base to the tip.

Killian growled low in his throat and reached out to thread his fingers through her hair. It was soft and smelled of sunshine and flowers, the way Emma always had. Even on the darkest days, Emma was a beacon in the dark for him and Killian loved her for it. “You are a temptress.”

“Yes,” Emma agreed, enclosing her lips over his tip. Emma sucked a little on half his length, letting him free from her mouth with a pop. “Yes, I Am.”

Emma plunged him back into her mouth and Killian's hips bucked up instantly at the contact. Emma's maw was scorching hot, hotter than his erection currently was, and Killian twisted his torso on the couch. He couldn't escape her even if he wanted to, caught up in his arousal as he watched himself disappear into Emma's mouth on each bob of her head.

Killian's fingers stretched out in her hair, the soft blonde locks tangling themselves up in his hand as he clenched his fist. Emma's golden tresses balled up in his fist and Killian eased her head back down onto his length. His tip brushed the back of her throat and Killian stiffened even more, a soft purr escaping his lips.

Emma hummed contently, testing his reaction. When Killian gasped again, she smiled, relishing in the way he was helpless to her mouth. Emma released him quickly, panting hard and replacing her bobbing with long, languid strokes of her hand.

“You like this, baby?” Emma whispered, flashing him an upward glance of her soft, green eyes. They were darker than he normally saw them, but Killian knew it meant only one thing.

“Aye, lass,” Killian nodded quickly. “You are so wanton, aren't you?”

“I'm so wet right now, Hook,” Emma murmured, sliding her hand up and down once more. “Do you want to know how I'd feel around this cock?”

Killian just nodded his head, a shiver running down his spine. When Emma called him Hook, it was because she wanted his darkest side to come out and play. Role play was something they had often enjoyed when they had the time for it, and Emma particularly enjoyed antagonising his old ego with her sexual prowess.

Emma just smiled coyly and rolled her tongue in her mouth, collecting a pool of saliva on her tongue. Killian sucked in a breath, his ribs aching under his skin. He knew what Emma was going to do, and it drove him wild with excitement, so when she did finally tear her eyes from his to spit on his engorged erection, Killian simpered with desire.

“Is that good, Hook?”

“Oh Emma...amazing, love...”

“I love seeing what I can do to you,” Emma kept her eyes fixed on him, her hazel flecked green orbs almost blackened by her pupils. She leaned forward and flicked her tongue over his scrotum, pressing his erection against his stomach to give her a better angle.

“Fuck...you are...,” Killian stammered, balling his fist and pounding it into the couch beside his thigh.

“Phenomenal? Impressive? Awesome? Bloody Fantastic?” Emma purred, mimicking his accent again and sucking one testicle into her mouth.

“And you're filthy,” he told her seductively, letting her coat his length in the soft bubbles that had dripped from her mouth whilst she rolled her ball in her volcanic mouth.

“You love it,” Emma droned softly, dropping his ball from her lips, licking her lips and thumbing over the tiny hole that was busy oozing pre cum again. Emma sucked on her thumb pad, letting her eyes fall closed with joy. Emma stroked down again, pulling his foreskin way from his tip. She poked her tongue out, rimming the velvet soft head and feeling him shudder beneath her.

For a second time she teased him slowly, flicking her tongue over his head before taking him into the cavity of her lips once more. The sounds Killian made was enough for her to feel the wetness between her thighs finally drip from her core and coat the inside of her panties. The tightness of the thin, black material pressed against her clit as it throbbed painfully against the seam of her jeans.

Emma gagged, taking him in a little too far and Killian thrusting up at the same time. They normally had a well timed dance, and she tried to take him all in again, loving the way he growled as a result of him hitting the back of her throat. Emma felt him harden not once, but twice as she pressed his tip to the back of her throat, relaxing her reflex so he was almost completely covered with her mouth.

“Emma...” Killian grunted, his voice shaky and a little warning to his wife. She was edging him and she knew it, and he also knew she was often as aroused as he was when she did.

“God, Killian, you make me so wet,” Emma grinned innocently, biting her bottom lip between her teeth so hard her skin turned white.

“You are a saucy little thing, aren't you?” Killian moaned.

“I should be in porn,” Emma teased with a wry smirk.

“I would certainly watch that,” Killian countered temptingly.

Emma's lips twisted into a small smile and she laughed in the back of her throat, swallowing hard. “Can I have my main course now, Captain?” Emma stood, not waiting for his answer and unbuttoning her jeans quickly. She moved to her boots, pulling them off just as hastily and tossing them towards the front door.

“Captain...” Killian repeated the word with a dirty smile. He took himself in his hand once more and stroked his already sensitive member whilst Emma undressed. “...I like that.”

“You do?” Emma quirked a single brow, pushing her jeans and her panties to her feet together, and stepping from them quickly.

“Aye. I like everything you say to me,” Killian rolled his lip under his teeth and his eyes down Emma's body, stopping at the apex of her thighs where she had begun circling her clitoris idly.

Content she was wet enough to drown a small city, Emma moved to straddle Killian's hips, slicking her juices over his erection as she shuffled forward. Killian's hand found her hip and his blunted hand her other one, smoothing his nub over the jut of her hip bone. “Well then, Captain...” Emma began, twisting her shoulders to shuck off the red leather of her jacket.

“No, no,” Killian stopped her abruptly, grabbing the softened, ruby red material and pulling it back up her shoulders.

“No?” Emma looked at him with a quizzical smile.

“Leave it on,” he commanded darkly, his eyes roaming over her half clothed form. Killian could see the peak of her nipples beneath her shirt and he scratched at the skin behind his ear again.

“Are you sure?” Emma leered down at him, trailing her hands through the soft prickle of his chest hair. Killian's nipples pebbled instantly at her touch and he wiggled his hips against her folds.

“Aye, I like it,” he gasped quickly when Emma returned the motion and ground down on his erection.

“Aye, Aye, Captain,” Emma purred and grabbed his face, crushing her lips to his.

Killian could taste himself on Emma's lips, the faint lingering taste of his arousal spreading over his taste buds as her tongue dived into his mouth. Emma pushed harder, the scruff over his lips burning at her skin on each thrust of her kiss. Their heart beats synced, pounding in their chests as they tasted each other with an urgency that they have never lost.

Killian reached between their bodies and gripped his shaft, rubbing his tip over Emma's searing entrance and teasing her juices around it. He felt her moan into his kiss, a soft pleading sound echoing in her throat and chest. Emma's hands laced through his hair with frustration, tugging on the black curls and moving his head to her neck.

Killian complied with his wife's silent request and sucked on her pulse, the blooding rushing through her veins just under her skin. His tongue darted out to taste her, the sweet, salty texture of her skin invading his already heightened senses.

“Please...” Emma begged in a high-pitched squeak, running her hands through his hair and skimming over the patch of skin behind his ears that so turned him on. Killian could barely contain himself any longer and slipped between her fold, the burning walls of Emma's core enveloping his length completely when she eased down onto him.

“Oh, Swan...” he inhaled hard and tore his lips from her skin only enough to let the words leave his mouth. Killian tucked his face under her chin, nose pressed to the now quickened throb of her pulse and eyes pinched closed.

Emma felt exquisite. Every time they made love, however they made love, it was like Killian was discovering something new each time. Emma never ceased to amaze him, and the angle this position afforded him, combined with the swivel of Emma's hips over his, sent his body reeling.

Killian sat forward, wrapping his arms around her body and holding Emma to him. He was fighting off the urge to come so badly that he thought his jaw might break from the tension. Emma was riding him with reckless abandon, alternating between up and down and back and forward, grinding her clit against the rough patch of hair above his pubis.

“That's it, Swan,” Killian bit out through his clenched jaw. “Take what you want.” His hand found the curve of her behind and he grabbed at the globe of flesh, pulling her roughly against him on each thrust.

“Killian...” She moaned, fingers gripping into his shoulders as she felt the familiar longing in the pit of her stomach.

“Don't hold back, love,” Killian nuzzled her skin, pressing open mouthed kisses under her jawline.

“Oh my god,” Emma squeaked, clawing at his skin as she rocked back and forth on his length. Killian was fully inside of her and Emma was rocking back and forth, teasing her clit and her g-spot in tandem. This was Emma's favourite position, domination both of her pleasure zones whilst feeling safe and secure in Killian's arms. “Killian, I'm gonna come...”

“Shit, Emma,” Killian groaned, his own tingle growing exponentially and ripping through him unexpectedly. “Emma...” he panted her name again, fingernails digging into her hips as he spilled his seed high into her cavern.

Emma felt his euphoria explode around him, his body stiffening beneath her and his teeth lightly grazing the skin of her jaw. Her own release came quickly, rendering her blind and pulsing through her bones. Her fingers clenched to the back of his head and grasped him awkwardly to her, the leather of her jacket making it's more than a little cumbersome to hold him.

Emma walls were still fluttering when she stilled on his lap, panting hard and feeling the burn of oxygen deprivation in her lungs. Her throat stung too, dry and parched. Killian fell back against the cushions, pulling her with him and letting her curl up against his chest. Emma's fingers smoothed through his chest hair, curling it loosely around her finger and humming a contentedness through her smile.

“Did you enjoy your lunch, love?” Killian trailed his hand down her back and slipped it under the hem of her red leather jacket. He tugged on the material a little, enjoying the feel of the soft, smooth creases under his fingertips.

Emma nodded against his chest and pressed a kiss to his pec. “Compliments to the Chef.”

“I'll be sure to let him know,” Killian smiled and kissed her forehead right on her hairline. Emma stifled a giggle and lifted her head to look at him with a mischievous grin. “What?” Killian narrowed his eyes and quirked his eyebrow.

Emma looked at the man she loved with everything she had. His hair was ruffled and his cheeks were flushed. His lips were pink and slightly swollen and his boyish grin inches across his face. His darkened blue eyes were returning to this ocean hue and he had never looked sexier.

“What, Swan?” Killian prompted again, tickling the skin of her lower back.

Emma licked her lips salaciously. “What's for dinner?”


End file.
